Torn In Two, Choosing The Right Path
by maleenaangel
Summary: Bella finds she loves Edward and Jacob equally, but she can't have them both, Who will win her heart? who is the right path? Jacob or Edward, Fire or Ice, but then a childhood friend will return, and a forgotten childhood memory will change everything, Edward made the mistake of hurting Jacob, and Bella can't forgive it. TEAM JACOB
1. Chapter 1: Reasons

**A/n: Hey there, I just want to say is I was stubborn; I wouldn't read the Twilight Saga or watch any of the movies just because everyone else was, and now I have, and I freaking hated the way it ended, so I'm getting Bella to make the right choice. I respect Team Edward but I'm TEAM JACOB FOREVER. Anyway, this is just Bella thinking through her options, so here is the chapter**

I lay on my bed lost in thought; it was about three in the morning but I couldn't sleep. I felt like I was being torn in two, that my heart was being directed both ways. I was a selfish bitch, they loved me both, and I loved them both. However, the real question was: Whom did I love more?

Just after the newborn war, I had told Jacob that I didn't love him enough, and he had promised he would fight for me even if it took him everything. The wedding was so close, I should have been happy, I should have been excited, then why is it that when I was away from Jacob too long, it hurt me. Why is it that my feelings for him had increased, making me doubt my love for Edward, I mean I still loved Edward, but then, I had been longing a bit more Jacob's presence.

There were so many choices. So many reasons, and so many qualities, if only they were one person.

Fire or Ice?

Warm or Cold?

Alive or Dead?

Reckless or Over-protective?

17 or 128?

Laidback or Uptight?

Rough or Graceful?

Best Friend as a child or Two-year boyfriend?

Jacob or Edward?

At this moment, I hated myself, I hated that I couldn't make a decision, knowing I'd end up hurting one or the other, who ever I chose, I wanted then both, but I knew I couldn't, digging deeper in too my mind I found the reason I had fallen in love with them in the first place.

Just like that, I found myself, remembering the time Edward had left me, I had fallen into zombie like depression, and I was shattered, thinking I would break and never live again, but who was there to pick up the pieces? Jacob. Who had sewed me back together? Jacob. Who was the one that stitched the hole in me? Jacob.

However then he left me too, all because of Sam, he thought Jacob would hurt me like he'd hurt Emily, But I know Jacob wouldn't, because I heard I was the one that kept Jacob calm, the one who had restrained him from phasing in the first place.

From the beginning, I loved Edward with all my heart, but when he left, a wound inside me opened, that had left a scar, and now Edward no longer owned all of my heart, he owned half of it, because the other half was Jacob's.

Edward was perfect, a dream come true; to live a life without complications and Jacob was reality, for those who wanted to live a real life, who wanted normal problems (Normal for a werewolf that is). The thing was there was n such thing as the perfect man, our flaws make us who we are. I had seen Edward's and I hated all of them. He was obssessive, controlling, overprotective, a stalker...but I couldn't bring myself too stop loving him.

I glanced toward the clock, it was about six, had I really been thinking for three hours, I also felt tired, and wanted to sleep, but I also needed advice, I couldn't ask the Cullens because they would obviously say Edward, and I couldn't ask the La Push lot because they'd say Jacob. Therefore, I needed a friend, an old friend from School. Moreover, this was my last thought before I finally fell asleep.

**A/n: What do you think? Who do you think she's gonna talk too? **

**Review and tell me what you think, it will help me update faster.**

**Maleena **


	2. Chapter 2: Angela to the rescue

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myer owns Twilight**

**A/n: Hey, Thank you for reviewing, and and you guessed right ICEMAIDEN24, it is Angela, so anyway, read on...**

**The Right Path – Chapter 2**

The next morning, I awoke around 11; even though I had gotten five hours of sleep, it wasn't enough, my dreams were haunted by Edward and Jacob asking me to make a choice, I had nothing to do, and I was bored but mainly concentrated on getting advice from the friend, who was, as you have guessed was Angela.

She had always been supportive of my decisions, and she was great at giving advice, she sometimes reminded me of Alice and Emily, except the fact that she wasn't biased. I knew, I just knew she would know how to make me feel better, she always did, I was hoping I could tell her a lot of my story just cutting out the vampires and werewolves details. I hadn't seen her in so long, I just hoped she didn't resent me for not calling after school had ended.

Charlie wasn't home and I had nothing better to do, so I grabbed the phone and dialled Angela's number, the sooner I figured my problems out, the better.

After a few rings she answered

"Hello,"

"Hey, Angela, it's Bella, I was lonely and was hoping you could come over, if you're not busy that is, I seriously need your help with something," I explained, almost pleading but managing to sound serious at the end.

"Oh, hey Bella, I' m not busy, cause I'm come over, I haven't seen you in ages anyway, give me half an hour, and I'll be there to help you out," She replied, her voice full of sympathy

"Thank you so much Ange, you don't know how much this means to me. I'll seen you in a while kay," I said relieved, I could always count in her,

"Sure, no problem, Bye,"

"Bye,"

I put down the receiver, lazily shuffled into the kitchen to get some very late breakfast, I hadn't bothered to change out of my pjs, and this was just Angela, so I had no problem, as I ate, my thoughts were filled the two boys I loved most, and I really wanted my heart to make a decision.

By 11:45, Angela had arrived, and as I open the door, I attacked her with a hug. I looked at her and found that her eyes were full of worry and concern, and so when I invited her inside, she immediately began questioning me,

"Bella, are you ok? What happened? You aren't even dressed. Why? Did Edward break up with you again?" she asked me frantically

I felt a weird pang of anger when she said again, even though he hadn't broken up with me again, he was just hunting, I was so glad he'd left me alone for a while, I really couldn't think when Edward was around.

"Angela, calm down, it's nothing; I couldn't be bothered to change this morning, that's all,"

She nodded like she understood,

"Come to the kitchen, I make you tea and I'll explain," I lead her into the kitchen, and had her sit at the table, and while turned away to make her tea, I said

"Edward didn't break up with me, we're engaged, but then another boy comes in to the picture," I told her miserably, finally facing her,

"Congrats on your engagement, but let me guess, is the other boy is Jacob Black," She asked, eyeing me suspiciously, as I handed her the cup

"Thanks and how did you know?" I questioned her, wow; I didn't know Angela was this observant

She shrugged, "It's kind of obvious, when he came to school that day, all I saw is love for you and Edward face was cavorted with jealousy,"

"I know Jacob loves me, and I love him too but, I'm constantly breaking his heart, by going to him, when he knows I'm engaged to Edward, but I don't know why, something pulls me to him," I sat down across from her, holding my head in my hands

"I see, and what about Edward do you feel that same pull?" she gently pats my back

"Well, With Edward, I don't feel it; you know being with Jacob is as easy as breathing, he's so laidback, and easygoing, I can just be myself around him, like an equal. And then there's Edward, he's his usual over protective self, but I'm not myself around him, he treats me like I'm fragile, or a some kind of porcelain doll," I let out all my problems, since I trusted Angela so much, my mouth was moving of it's own accord.

Angela chuckled, "They way you talk about Jacob is like you love him more than Edward,"

"Well, that's one of the reasons I called you here, I don't know who I love more, you have to help me, and I feel like I'm being ripped in two!" I exclaimed, as I let tears ran freely down my face,

Angela hugged me again, "Bella, I think I know how to help you-"

She didn't get to say more, suddenly there was shouting, an explosion, a loud crash, and the smell of burning invaded our noses.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled,

"No idea, it sounds serious!"

We both ran to the door, I flung it open and saw Edward looking smug and Jacob crashed and passed out on my truck, covered in blood, I was at Jacob's side in a flash and before I knew it, Charlie had appeared and was holding a gun to Edward head.


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**A/n: Thank you for the reviews, just a quick note; this story is based a few days before Edward sent the invitation**

**Anyway, this is Jacob's point of view of what happened outside, while Bella and Angela were talking. however this chapter starts with the night before, the night Bella was thinking, Read on…..**

Jacob's P.o.v (Italics are the wolves thoughts or thoughts in particular)

A few days after I had healed, I was patrolling, because we had picked up a leech scent, we hadn't run it by the Cullens, but we would hopefully tonight, I was bored like shit, so I let my mind wander and guess where it wandered too. Bella.

Jacob:_ I know Bella loves me, I know she's in love with me, I just know it, but she's pushed the feelings down so far deep that, when she denies it, everyone believes her. However, I blame it all on the leech, the fucking bloodsucker that is blinding her from the truth. I told her I wouldn't fight for her anymore, I told her that she didn't have feel torn in two. Can I fucking get anymore idiotic? What am I doing throwing away the love of my life to my enemy, I have simply lost it. _

Quil: _Yes Jake, you have lost it! _

Jacob: _Go to hell Quil! Leave me alone, _

Quil: _huh! Some friend you are,_

Jacob: _Wait! Don't go to hell yet, why are you here?_

Quil_: Right, but I can't go to hell if I have to patrol now, that's why I'm here Sam sent me to change places for the night._

Jacob:_ Thanks Quil, and sorry for telling you to go to hell, I'm just pissed at the moment_

Quil: _No problem, I didn't take it seriously_

I headed home, phased back, and pulled on my shorts, I was tired as hell, and I would deal with my Bella troubles tomorrow,

The next morning, I got ready to invite Bella to a bonfire in La Push, I had made my decision, and I would fight for her, until her last heartbeat, I knew I could change her mind, if only Cullen left again.

I took the Rabbit since I hadn't used it in a while, and if Charlie were home, he'd get suspicious.

I drew up to her house, and as I parked, a sickly sickening scent, like a rotting body covered in perfume filled my nostrils. I somehow already knew that bastard would be there.

"Oh no you don't Mutt, Bella isn't going anywhere near La Push, she needs to stay where I can see and protect her, before the treaty line." He snarled jumping out of a nearby tree,

"Oh just shut the fuck up leech, that's Bella choice," I growled back, I didn't even phase let's say I spent so much time around him and his scent I didn't feel as angry as I did, He smirked at me, as if he'd known what I was thinking, but then I remembered

_Damn his mind reading ability!_

"It's actually useful dog, I actually know what's going through that stupid mind of yours. We vampires are special, and you dogs are nothing," he laughed coldly, again reading my mind

"You're hoping she'd choose you, didn't she make it clear she didn't love you," he said smugly,

"Oh, she does love me," _Just not enough_

He laughed again

I imagined a brick wall, and began chanting I hate leeches in my head, I didn't know if it would work, but it was worth a try. He looked shocked for a second, then normal again but I saw it, he began to say something but then faltered as we heard Bella coming down the stairs, we listened as she picked up the phone and began to call someone, preferably me?

Edward snorted.

"Hello," said a girl's voice, so it's not me then

"Hey, Angela, it's Bella, I was lonely and was hoping you could come over, if you're not busy that is, I seriously need your help with something," I heard Bella's angelic voice say, wait what does she need help with?

"Oh, hey Bella, I' m not busy, course I'm come over, I haven't seen you in ages anyway, give me half an hour, and I'll be there to help you out," Angela said back through the phone

"Thank you so much Ange, you don't know how much this means to me. I'll seen you in a while kay,"

Bella's voice was clearly full of relief, but I bet it was a girl trouble if she was calling Angela for it

"Sure, no problem, Bye," Angela said

"Bye," Bella said

Bella was now silent; I turned back to the leech, who was about to knock on her door

"Lee-Edward, Don't!" I warned

"But, Bella needs help, I have to help her," he hissed back

"No you idiot, it's clearly a girl trouble, why the hell did she call a girl when she could have called m-one of us," I explained, almost saying me

"But why did she call Angela when she could have called Alice?" He asked me stupidly, _did he really expect me to answer that?_

"No, I don't expect you to answer that," He snarled back at me

"Can you fucking stay out of my mind leech," I warned him getting pissed off now

"Sorry can't help it," he smirked coldly

Therefore, I tried again; I imagined a bricked wall and chanted the same line, 'I hate leeches'

His eyes widened and he looked speechless,

"How are you doing that, all I see is a brick wall and the words 'I hate leeches'," he said after a while of trying to read my mind.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I smirked, not letting the wall fall or the words change.

Just then, we heard a car down the street, the scent was familiar, and I knew it was Angela, apparently the leech knew too because he zoomed back up his tree and I went into the nearby woods.

We watched as Angela knocked, as soon the door open she was attacked with a hug from Bella. Bella let her in, and Angela began asking questions.

"Bella, are you ok? What happened? You aren't even dressed. Why? Did Edward break up with you again?" she asked frantically, at the same time Edward winced

"Angela, calm down, it's nothing; I couldn't be bothered to change this morning, that's all," Bella replied

"Come to the kitchen, I make you tea and I'll explain," We both edged closer eager to hear more.

"Edward didn't break up with me, we're engaged, but then another boy comes in to the picture,"

Edward and I froze, another boy. Could that be me? I could tell that Edward was thinking the same thing

"Congrats on your engagement, but let me guess, is the other boy is Jacob Black," Angela said

I hoping it, it had to be me, even Angela thought so. Edward however was still frozen

"Thanks and how did you know?" Bella questioned her,

Delight filled me, I still had a chance, and Bella could be mine after all, Edward now looked angry but was still frozen

"It's kind of obvious, when he came to school that day, all I saw is love for you and Edward face was cavorted with jealousy," Angela replied

Like Edward was cavorted with jealously now, this Angela was observant,

"I know Jacob loves me, and I love him too but, I'm constantly breaking his heart, by going to him, when he knows I'm engaged to Edward, but I don't know why, something pulls me to him,"

I was stunned but happy, this was Bella's problem, I call see why she didn't call the psychic, she'd obviously suggest Edward,

"I see, and what about Edward do you feel that same pull?" Angela asked

Edward finally moved, I bet he was hoping for the same pull, I on the other hand wanted the opposite

"Well, With Edward, I don't feel it; you know being with Jacob is as easy as breathing, he's so laidback, and easygoing, I can just be myself around him, like an equal. And then there's Edward, he's his usual over protective self, but I'm not myself around him, he treats me like I'm fragile, or some kind of porcelain doll,"

I was thrilled; Bella thought being with me was as easy as breathing? I was laidback and easygoing, she felt like an equal around me? How come she I knew she thought all this? That would have made life easier.

Edward on the other hand was not happy; he was shaking and trembling with fury

Angela chuckled, "They way you talk about Jacob is like you love him more than Edward,"

If only that was true-, a loud growl cut off my thoughts; Edward looked dangerous and about to attack

"Well, that's one of the reasons I called you here, I don't know who I love more, you have to help me, and I feel like I'm being ripped in two!" Bella wept

I was so happy I could sing, I still had a chance, but that did it for Edward, he attacked. He grabbed me by the throat and smashed me against Bella's truck, his wild and dangerous, as I was about the phase I saw Charlie's cruiser drive up, and now I couldn't. I couldn't risk Charlie finding out.

Moreover, if I hit the leech and there was no mark or bruise then he'd ask questions, so I did the next best thing I provoked him and let him hit me.

he throw me back in too Bella's truck as the glass from the front pierced my back, I smelled the scent of blood and smoke and the last thing I saw was Bella's shocked face and Charlie holding his gun before I blanked out.

**Hey there, hoped you liked it, Basically Edward's a retard and is jealous of Jake so he thought if he could kill him here then Bella would only have him to go too.**

**Please review**

**Maleena**


	4. Chapter 4: The Drive Too La Push

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga **

**A/n: I'd like to thank Dottyanne; Beez Derena is LOVE and strawberryjello for reviewing the last chapter, thank you guys! :D**

Edward's P.o.v

I smiled smugly at my achievement, now Bella wouldn't have to decide, she would be all mine, I thought as I closed in for the final blow, but then Charlie's cruiser drove up, _how had I not heard it?_

Then the front door pened and my beautiful bride to be and her friend came into view.

I expected her to run to me, give me a kiss, and hug, tell me she loves me then feel sorry for the mutt. Nevertheless, she didn't. Instead, without giving me a second glance, she ran straight to the dog, I felt jealousy build up inside me, and I decided I would kill the mutt, even if there were people present.

In addition, before I knew it, Charlie was holding his gun to my forehead, looking furious, his fingers fiddled about like he was trying to decide whether to shoot or not, as if it would hurt. Nevertheless, what I was confused about was, why couldn't I hear his thoughts?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angela go and join Bella with the Dog, but I couldn't hear her thoughts either? What the hell was happening to me? How was I able to read Jacob's thoughts but not Angela's or Charlie's?** (A/n: What do you think is happening to him?)**

Bella's P.o.v

I was anxious and angry; I was anxious for Jacob's health but angry with Edward, I knew he had done this and all because he was jealous. You know what I said before about both Jacob and Edward owning fifty percent of my heart each. Well. Now. That had changed. Because now, Jacob owned five percent more.

"Dad, you can shoot Edward later but now we've got Jacob's health to worry about," I said, harshly glaring at Edward whose mouth dropped open in disbelief, shocked that I had said Charlie could shoot him.

Charlie seemed to remember and moved his gun from Edward's head, glaring at him once more; he turned and inspected Jacob's bruised and battered body.

"Bella, Angela, help me lift his body into his cruiser, so we can take him to hospital,"

Angela immediately followed Charlie's orders, but I hesitated, out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smirk at my hesitation, but don't get me wrong, I didn't hesitate because I didn't want too, it were more of the wolfy reasons.

We couldn't go to the hospital, how would we explain his temperature? Alternatively, his fast healing? Shit! His fast healing! If he began healing in front of Charlie… Questions would be asked!

I wish one of the pack were here, they could handle the situation and just as I thought it Sam, Jared and Paul emerged from the trees.

"Don't worry about it Charlie, we'll take him…to the hospital," Sam said, beckoning, Paul and Jared over to help him lift Jacob's body

"I'll come too!" I blurted, Sam nodded as he, and the guys put Jacob's body into the back of Jacob's truck.

Edward roughly grabbed my wrist

"You are not going with _them_," he hissed saying them like it was something disgusting.

I stood there glaring at him, who did he think he was? He couldn't boss me around like that; no one could, not anymore at least.

"Cullen, let go of my daughter now or I swear I will shoot you," Charlie growled

Edward's grip only tightened, but I felt adrenaline rush through me, focused by my anger, and I tore my arm out of Edward's vice-like grip.

"Edward, just go home, I will talk to you later!" I hissed, Edward glared at the wolves and took off down the street at human speed.

Paul breathed out like he was holding his breath, "Oh thank God, fresh air," he said, taking a deep breath

I burst out laughing, I felt a little bad because Edward could be listening but on second thought, forget it. He deserved it. However, the anxiety had lessoned; leave it to Paul to ease the tension, the Wolves grinned at me, but Angela and Charlie looked confused,

And then Angela burst out laughing too, now we all looked confused, "He basically just said that Edward stank, because he acted like he could breath again when he left," she explained and then we all laughed,

Charlie's phone rang and he turned away to answer it.

"Angela, you go home, I'll call you later," I said

"Ok, I'll see you soon, hope Jacob's ok," she hugged me and then finally goes to her car

"Bells, something came up and I have to go, I'll be back by dinner but you could spend the time in La Push, if you want, you don't have to cook," He tells me, pecks me on the cheek, and gets into his cruiser while I get into the Truck.

Moreover, we weren't going to the hospital, we were going to La push, the only place I wanted to be right now.

I sat in the front with Sam while Paul and Jared sat in the back with Jacob. The cuts on his neck and back had healed up now, but I was still worried.

"What I don't get is, if Jacob wanted a fight with the leech, then why did he do it in the open?" Paul asked, breaking the silence.

"Maybe it was the leech who started it?" Jared offered

"But Jacob would have torn him to pieces," Paul said

"Or maybe he backed off because he didn't want Bella to hate him if her loverboy had died." Jared said

I turned around and glared at Jared, but it was half-hearted since I was so worried about Jacob.

"Bella, what exactly happened? I only sensed when Jacob got hurt," Sam, asked, his expression stern

"I don't know Sam; I was talking with Angela, when there was banging and an explosion, so I rushed outside to find Jacob passed out and injured on my truck and The Leech looking proud," I explained, shocked that i had called Edward a leech and I basically spat the last three words

Paul and Jared whistled

"Ooo! Bella's angry," Paul said

"She's gonna blow!" Jared said

I glared at them again.

Sam looked surprised, "Okay, I'll ask Jacob what happened when he wakes up," he said,

The rest of the car journey was in silence, except for Paul cracking a joke every once in a while

"Howcome Paul's so happy and cheerful," I asked Sam

"Oh, he's found his imprint," Sam said

"Yeah, I can't wait till Jake kills him," Jared cut in. _Why would Jacob kill him?_

"Oh per-lease! Ray's tough she'll protect me," Paul said mockingly,

_Ray?_

Sam parked the truck.

I got out, ran to the Black's door, and knocked hurriedly, and when the door opened, I came face to face with the person I hadn't seen in years, and I understood why Jacob would kill Paul and the 'Ray' nickname because it was who I guessed was Paul's imprint, it was my old best friend Rachel Black.

Hey. hope you like the chapter, you know what i said in the summery about a childhood friend well, iy isnt Rachel but an OC.

lOVE YOU ALL...PLEASE REVIEW!

Maleena

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5: All My Fault

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**A/n: Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it, a lot. So far, in the story, Bella is confused about who she loves most, Edward is acting like a jealous bastard, and Jacob is unconscious because of the attack and finally, Rachel is back and Paul has imprinted on her. **

**On with the story… OH WAIT!, I just wanna tell ya, please forgive me for what happens at the end of this chapter, but worry, it get's better, it always does**

Bella's P.o.v

I stared back at Rachel as surprise and then happiness filled her beautiful features.

"Bella, Oh my goodness! How are you? I haven't seen you in so long," Rachel, gushed leaning forward and hugging me.

I have to say, this surprised me, I hadn't seen Rachel for over 6 years and here she was treating me like it had only been months

"Rachel, it's great to see you too, but can we catch up later…err…something's happened to Jacob," I told her unsure of how much to say, I didn't know if she knew about the imprint or the wolf pack.

Fear instantly flooded her face, "What happened? Is he ok?" she asked looking over my shoulder in time to see Jared and Paul carrying Jacob's body towards the house.

"Rachel, don't worry, it'll be ok," I assured her, but she wasn't listening, instead she was looking anxiously at Paul

"Paul, what happened to Jacob? Are you hurt too? Was it a leech?" She asked frantically,

Therefore, she did know, I wondered if she knew about Edward (Jealous git) and me. However, I didn't think she did, because she wouldn't have greeted me so kindly.

"It's okay Ray, I'm fine," Paul reassured, as we moved aside, kissing her on the cheek as he and Jared went inside the house with Jacob.

We followed them in, to find Billy, watching TV, but as soon as he turned his attention to Jacob, horror filled his face, and Quil and Embry who jumped up with their expression twisted with shock as Jacob was carried to his room,

"What happened? Is there a new Leech to be caught?" Billy demanded to Sam as soon as he entered

"I don't know exactly, it was a Cullen," Sam said his face unreadable

"What! Who?" Quil demanded

"Edward fucking Cullen," Paul spat coming out of Jacob's room with Jared

I didn't feel the need to correct Paul, because right now I would have called him something similar

Rachel ran to Paul and began checking his face and arms for cuts or bruises.

"Rachel, don't worry, I'm fine," Paul assured again

"What about Jacob?" She asked anxiously looking as bad as I was feeling

"We need to call Carlisle; he can tell us if Jacob is injured too badly," Sam said to her

"No freaking way! It was a Cullen who did this," Jared pointed out

"It was Edward, not Carlisle, Carlisle is probably the most level-headed of them all," Sam reminded

"Bella, can you call instead? I've got to call the rest of the pack," Sam tossed me the phone before going outside to phase

I nodded and called the Cullen's household, after a second someone answered

"Hello, Cullen residence" answered Esme motherly voice

"Hi Esme, its Bella,"

"Oh, hello Bella, how are you? Is something wrong?" Esme asked me anxiously

"Well, Yes, Can you send Carlisle over to the Blacks, in La Push; it's a medical emergency," I told her

"Yes, of course, he's getting ready to leave right now, whose hurt?"

"Jacob, Edward attacked him," I explained trying to stop myself from breaking out in tears

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry, I do hope he's okay, I need a word with Edward when he gets back," She assured sounding angry

_When he gets back? _

"Right, Thanks Esme, Bye,"

"Bye, and Bella, Carlisle's already left,"

"Okay, thanks again," I said before I hit the end call switch

The whole room was staring at me, The Werewolves had already heard the conversation, so I said, "Carlisle's on his way," For Rachel's and Billy's benefits

Sam came back in at this point, "Everyone else is coming, and Leah and Seth will bring Emily and Kim over." He told us calmly

At that, I dropped the phone on the table and went inside Jacob's room. Leah was not going to let me live through this.

I saw Jacob tucked in to his small bed, his expression calm, and his face perfectly angelic, a large angry bruise run from his chin, down his neck, going into his t-shirt. I then felt guilty, so very guilty; Jacob had been through so much for me, he'd been there when Edward left.

Even though he wanted more than friendship, he had stayed my friend because I wasn't ready. He'd risked his life for me. He'd put the Pack's lives in danger for me, and he still was my friend again when I had abandoned him to save Edward.

I felt a warm tear run down my cheek, I felt ashamed I hadn't been there for Jacob like he had been there for me; I took a seat on the stool and gripped his warm comforting hand. I sat there a few minutes, letting my tears run freely. When the door opened, and Rachel came in

"Bella, Carlisle's here, we need to wait outside," she told me sadly, he eyes were red and puffy telling me she had been crying too.

"Okay," I said wiping my eyes, I gave Jacob's hand one more squeeze and left the room to find that more people had arrived. I spotted Carlisle immediately as he was the only pale amongst the Quileutes.

"Carlisle, you made it, Jacob's in there, it's really serious, he has scars-" I didn't realise I was sounding so frantic

Carlisle cut me off "Bella, calm down, it's going to be ok, I'll do all I can," Carlisle assured, he patted me on the shoulder as he went into Jacob's room.

There was an awkward silence, everyone was sharing at me, they weren't looking accusing but it made me feel guilty, I had brought this on Jacob, I had brought this on everyone, I didn't deserve to be in their lives.

I suddenly burst into tears, through my watery blurry eyes; I could see everyone looked shocked, some looked uneasy and others worried.

But I kept on crying, letting the tears flow, I heavily fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands, and continued crying, just then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Emily looking down at me with sympathy, but I didn't need it, I didn't deserve it.

"Bella, its ok, don't worry," she pulled me up to stand, and as I did, I hugged her burying my face in her shoulder, making her shirt wet but she didn't seem to mind, as she embraced me back comfortingly.

I lifted my face and unsuccessfully tried to dry my tears but they kept running.

"I don't deserve your kindness," I muttered but my throat was dry and I don't think she heard, but the wolves did because Seth stepped foreword and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. My tears finally stopped

"This is all happening, because of me, I did this, I should leave and not come back,-"

"NO!" Surprisingly Leah cut me off

Everyone turned to her in confusion,

"Isabella Swan, if you leave again, then all you're it's gonna tear Jake to pieces, and then I'll be out for your neck," Leah warned

"But, I'm tearing him to pieces just by being here," I said, feeling my tears running back

"Bella, you know why Jacob went over to yours?" Quil asked softly

I shook my head

"He wanted to tell you that he's been a jerk and he wants to be your best friend as long you let him, and he wouldn't try anything, and also to invite you to the bomb fire," Quil explain hoping he could make me feel better, but it didn't. I made me feel worse.

I felt my tears prick again, and I wanted nothing more then to reverse the day, so I knew what was going to happen.

"Okay, Bella you come with me, guys lay off a while she's been through a lot," Rachel stepped forward, attempting to sound cheerful but it came out restrained.

"It's okay Rachel; I'm fine here, thanks for telling me that Quil,"

He smiled and nodded

Sam's p.o.v

I was quite surprised at Bella's reaction, it was worse that I had expected, I had expected her too cry a little but that's it, but I didn't guess she would cry masses, drop to the ground and blame herself, maybe she cared about Jake more than I thought.

Right now, she was standing with Rachel and she was Jacob's sister but she didn't look as depressed at Bella did, Leah surprised me as well, I thought she was all for Bella leaving with Cullen.

Then a thought occurred to me, Edward was a mind reader, so maybe he attacked Jacob because of something he thought, who knew? Wait! Someone did know! The psychic probably did.

"Bella, would Alice see the reason Edward attacked Jacob?" I asked

"I don't know, she can't see the pack, but I could ask," Bella offered

"Not right now, later, okay, now you all need food," My Beautiful Emily said going in the Blacks kitchen

"I'm worried, I really hope Jacob's okay," Rachel said going into anxious mode again, Bella gripped her hand, and smiled at her reassuringly

"Err…Everyone; we'll go help Emily out, you've been through so much today," Bella turned and left for the kitchen with Rachel following, Bella was muttering under her breath as she got further away, so I caught the words 'Damn you Edward.' I didn't think she'd curse his like that, but she did call him a leech before.

40 minutes later….

Carlisle came back out, just as the Girls came out of the kitchen

"Well," I asked

"Well, the good news is, he's all healed, his spine was injured but I dealt with it," He informed us

"And the Bad news?" Bella asked with a shaky voice

He paused and hesitated

"I'm so sorry but Jacob's gone into a coma," He told us grief filling his face

A large collective gasp went through out the room;

There were many 'no's

I heard Bella mutter 'no.' then she passed out in Rachel's arms.

Oh hell, this was bad, this was seriously bad.

**Please don't kill me, I'm sorry but this is part of the plot, and don't worry coz Jake will wake up, I just can't tell you when.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Oh and Recommend to other Team Jacob's fans**

**Maleena xxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6: I Make My Choice

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight **

**A/n: Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts, in this chapter you get to see three different P.o.v's, the final P.o.v is Bella's and make sure you read it properly, since its one of the main reasons that I am Team Jacob. **

**On with the story…**

Sam's P.o.v

Carlisle rushed to Bella at the speed of sound; he picked her up and put her on the couch then began feeling her pulse. Emily came over and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Will she be okay Carlisle?" I asked running my hand through Emily's hair, this calmed me every time

"Don't worry, she'll be okay, she just fainted from shock, after a little rest, she'll be fine." He assured

Dr Cullen went over to Billy, and what he did confused me, he fell to his knees

"I'm sorry about your son, I am disgusted that Edward did this, I will try and cure Jacob to the best of my ability, and the least I can do is offer you something, anything," He pleaded,

Billy just looked at him sadly

"You know, there is something you could do," I stated

He turned and looked at me with sad, sympathy filled eyes

"You could move from Forks, just you being here is making more teenagers with the wolf gene phase, we have already got two 13 year olds running at a high temperature," I explained

Carlisle nodded "Certainly, give us until Jacob gets better and we will be gone. In addition, Bella will not be coming with us; Bella and Edward's relationship is dangerous, and I was just too stupid to realize that," Carlisle seemed to be getting angry art himself

I nodded; glad the man was finally seeing sense,

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on Jacob, if there is any change in his breathing, I am just a phone call away," And with that he left

"Guys, dinner's ready, the table is set, you can go eat," Emily announced

Everyone is the room made their way too the kitchen, but Rachel and Paul were no where is sight

"Emily, you go eat, I'm gonna check on Jacob," I told her and entered Jacob's room, only too find Rachel with her head on the bed sobbing and Paul soothing her and patting her back

"Hey, man, how's Bella?" Paul asked, Rachel raised her head and dried her tears

"She's still out; Doc said it's from shock, anyway, dinner ready, come eat," I told them, having one last look at Jacob, I left the room.

Edward's p.o.v

As I got nearer too the Cullen house, I could hear everyone's except Carlisle's thoughts. Who I assumed was tending too the good for nothing dog. Everyone's thoughts were hiding something, they had gotten good at that but I knew one thing for sure; they were angry with me.

I entered the house gracefully and sent a respectful nod their way, but all I got back were looks of disgust and glares. The angriest were Alice and Esme.

"Esme look-" I was cut off by a sharp pain across my cheek. Esme had slapped me **(A/n: would it hurt if a vampire slapped a vampire?)**

I hadn't seem it coming since she had blocked off her thoughts

"Edward Cullen! How could you? You know how much Jacob and Bella care for each other; they were childhood friends for goodness sake, did you really expect them to forget that?" Esme screamed, I had never heard her shout so loud in my life

"No, he was just hoping they would forget, so he and Bella could walk off into the sunset." Rosalie sneered

Esme held up her hand in motion for Rosalie to be quiet

"You are so lucky, the werewolves aren't at our door step to tear us apart," Rosalie continued, ignoring Esme

"How do you know anyway?" I asked unbothered, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

Esme opened up her mind and I saw her and Bella on the phone, Bella sounded upset and frantic, like she was crying. Why was she crying? Did someone hurt her?

"Edward you know you might have lost Bella because of what you did too Jacob, her future had been blinking in and out since the attack," Alice shrieked, trying too lung at me but Jasper held her back

"Dude, you can't just run around and attack randomly, why did you attack him anyway?" Emmet asked

"Bella said she loved him," They all just blinked

"And…" Emmet edged me on

"Bella said she might love him more that she loves me," I said truthfully knowing they wouldn't be angry with me now because I did the right thing, but the exact opposite happened

Rosalie groaned and slapped her forehead "We are so dead because you were a jealous Bastard," she complained

A knew Person's thoughts entered my mind, it was Carlisle, he was back and he was not happy at all.

"Edward, because of you Jacob has gone into coma, and The Werewolves are trusting me enough to look after him,"

The Cullens gasped, Alice's mouth dropped open at the word 'coma'

"Are the Werewolves gonna attack or what," Rosalie asked glaring at me

"No, they aren't going to attack, they blame nobody but Edward," I explained

"And Bella? What about Bella?" I asked

"Bella fainted-," I had heard enough I was gonna kill who ever did this to her

"-Because of you," Carlisle finished, and I froze

"Me? How is it my fault?"

"You see, you put Jacob into coma, and when Bella heard she fainted but she is okay, and I promised the Wolves we would leave once Jacob is better and Bella is not coming with us!"

The last six words Carlisle said were not true because Bella broke down the last time I left her, and I know she is desperate too come with us

"No! Bella wants to come with us, I know it!" I said sure of it

"Well, talk too Bella when she wants to talk too you, meanwhile Edward you can not leave the house,"

He could say that but I would find a way.

Bella's P.o.v

I felt like I was floating. Floating in the clouds, getting closer too heaven with every step. Was I dead? No, I wasn't dead, I was sure of that, maybe I was asleep, and maybe this was a dream. No, I had fainted. Why did I faint? Then it all came rushing back to me. Edward, Charlie, Angela, Paul, Jared, Sam, Jacob, Coma. Shit! Jacob was in Coma! Moreover, all because of fucking Edward Cullen. I had too wake up; I had two wake up now.

I willed myself but I couldn't instead I found myself facing two of me. Yep, you heard right two more of me.

The one on my left was a gorgeous version of me. I was so beautiful it was scary. I looked sexy and seductive. My skin was paler almost waxy, I wore a blue dress and my hair was styled, I also wore a lot of make up and the final feature, my eyes were amber. This was vampire me.

The one on the right looked more casual, my hair was freed and opened around my arms, I was smiling and looked happy, and I was glowing. I wore simple blue jeans and a fluffy white sweater top, and no make up at all, and around my neck was a necklace with a wolf on it. This was I, which had chosen Jacob.

"Come on Bella, you know you want the vampire life," The vampire began in her sexy luring voice, "Who cares about Jacob, Edward could give you so much more, you could be gorgeous and graceful, filthy rich, have the world at your feet, you'd be fast and sparkle in the sun, you'd be strong and young forever. Edward is perfect for you," **(A/n: isn't is weird how Stephanie Meyer made almost everything about vampires perfect, its way too biased towards them) **

Before I could respond, the on the right began speaking

"Bella," She said softly "I'm not here to tell you too choose Jacob, just too put your options in front of you, Jacob may not be the richest, and Jacob may not be the wealthiest, but all that counts is that he loves you. He has loved you since you were children, he loves being in your company, he loves you for who you are, he loves the cute old clumsy you. You are the only one his heart has beat so much for, do you think Edward would have noticed you if it wasn't for your blood or your mind shield, do you think he'd even look at you, Bella please I'm not asking you to choose, just too give Jacob a chance." She finished sadly cupping the wolf necklace in her hands

In addition, my eyes shot open, and my choice was made, I knew who I wanted too be with, but I wouldn't tell anybody yet.

**Please review! Tell me what you think!**

**Maleena xxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Rosalie's Story

**A/n: Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga, I own nothing, and I hate the story line, but love the Characters, so I decided to play with them. **

**A/n: Hey, Thank you for all the reviews, but before I give you the chapter, I just need rant about something that ticks me off every time I read the Twilight Saga, I am warning you, this is very long, but I'm just getting my point across. You can skip it if you want…**

**Yesterday I re-watched Breaking Dawn part one, and that set off my emotions again, I burst into tears in the Bella and Jacob dance scene, and so did my sister, since we are both Team Jacob, but we don't think Bella deserves Jacob. However, obviously, Bella has no sense, she had to go tell Jacob that they were going to have sex, and she knows how much he loves her and doesn't want her hurt. **

**In addition, tell me truthfully, is it wrong to think Breaking Dawn has one of the worst endings ever written, because in my world Breaking Dawn does not exist, How dare she make Jacob look like a paedophile, (I know, he'll be a big brother and all but that's not what others think). If I could re-write The Twilight Saga, I'd get Jacob and Bella a Happy Ending. **

**While reading New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. I had hope, I had hope that there would be twist at the end, like Bella choosing Jacob instead, well there was a twist, the wrong twist, He imprinting on Renesme! **

**Did you know I flung New Moon across the room, when I read part to the part where Bella goes to Italy and abandons Jacob after all he has done for her? I managed to finish it and make it through the other two without ripping them to pieces. **

**Stephanie Meyer is biased toward Vampires, they are so perfect one way or the other, Werewolves have you noticed aren't perfect, she just pointed out the fact that Sam hurt Emily and broke Leah's heart, so that it could be used against Bella and Jacob. However, nothing like that has ever happened with The Cullens, They are described so inhumanly beautiful and so darn perfect, you'd think they have no bad side. **

**Why aren't the Werewolves described like that? They're described as dangerous and immature, but not once are they described as beautiful, Hello Jacob has hot abs, something Edward lacks, ok so I'm being shallow here, talking about looks, but I really hate that there is so much prejudice against Werewolves. **

**Sure there are some good things about them but, have you noticed Bella has never been hurt when near the Werewolves, like in the first book, Bella was hunted by James when she was with the Cullens, nothing like that has happened with The Pack. **

**Fucking Edward Cullen, is so darn perfect, I bet he hadn't drank a drop of human blood before he met Bella.**

**The thing with Jasper's bloodlust and Edward leaving, was again biased, because he did it to protect her, because he supposedly loves her, well answer me one question, you feel love and emotion through the heart don't you, well then, his heart doesn't beat, so how the hell is he supposed to feel anything? Like I said last chapter, do you think he would have noticed her if it wasn't for her blood, or her mind shield? In addition, another thing, how on Earth did Edward make Bella pregnant, if he's dead? How can he get an erection? His body can't even produce sperm. **

**All right, enough of my very long rant. Listen if any of you like Edward, then sorry, I just felt like I needed to get it out of my system. I hate it when nothing adds up, anyway, terribly sorry, for the wait, please read on…...and one more thing, imagine the conversation between Rosalie and Bella never happened in Eclipse.**

Bella POV

Opening my eyes properly, I could see a wall staring me in the face, leaning back a bit; I noticed it was a couch, the smell in the room was familiar and homely, and I remembered I was at the Black's, on their couch. The dream/vision I had, helped me make my choice. All there was now was for Jacob too woke up, I was terrified, and I had heard that some didn't wake up from their coma. Nevertheless, I had tried to think that wasn't true, the mere thought of Jacob never waking up made me shiver.

However, I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and just listened. I could hear chatter coming from the kitchen, I supposed they were eating, and here I was. In the living room. Sleeping. How selfish am I? Did I really have too faint and let Emily, Rachel, and Kim handle everything?

'_You are pathetic, Isabella Swan! Pathetic!_' I scolded myself

Behind me, I could feel someone staring at me, their gaze burning holes in my back. Slowly I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and turned around. It was Leah; she sat across from me, her deep gaze held a sense of distrust and suspicion. It was as if she was analysing me sceptically.

"Hey Leah, are you ok?" I told her, meeting her eyes

"Yeah, fine." She answered emotionlessly

"Then why are you staring?" I asked again

"I just don't get what Jacob sees in you, out of all the girls in the world, why you?" she told me, speaking more to herself then to me.

I have to admit that hurt, though I had asked myself the same question: why me?

"Leah look, I'm sorry-" I began

"Don't. Just don't." She informed me, he voice was strained.

I hesitated a second and dumbly came up with:

"Don't you want any dinner?" I asked, annoyed I had asked something so stupid.

She shifted uncomfortably, pain crossed her face for a second "I'm not hungry I guess," it came out slightly strained

I was confused, why did she sound so hurt? And that was odd to hear, a werewolf, that was not hungry, maybe it was different for girls

The kitchen door opened and Rachel came in, putting an end to our failed conversation.

"Hey Leah," She acknowledged, Leah gave curt nod

"Bella, you're up, how are you feeling?" She asked

"Hopeful, terrified, confused, scared," I began reeling off my emotions

She looked at me sympathetically "Come in to the kitchen, you need to eat,"

"Can I check on Jacob first?" I asked

"Of course," she held out her hand

I clasped her hand as I tried to stand but instantly felt dizzy, but Rachel steadied me and led me into Jacob's room. Jacob lay completely still on his bed, his face perfectly peaceful and his chest falling and rising every few seconds, in time with the constant beating of the heart monitor.

I turned to face Rachel, "Can I have a few minutes,"

She nodded, her eyes full of understanding, she gave my hand a quick squeeze and left the room.

I took the stool by his bed, and clasped his large, warm hand in mine. As soon as there was contact, the heart monitor sped up. My eyes widened and I let go, just as the bedroom door opened.

It was Leah, "What happened, I heard his heartbeat speed up," she sounded concerned

"Nothing, watch this," I took his hand in mine again, and watched as the monitor picked up pace.

"Huh, even his heartbeat says he loves you, so why don't you see it?" She asked harshly, before departing.

Leah's harsh words hit me hard. I dropped my head in to his bed and began to weep, Leah was right, Why couldn't I see it? What had made me so blind? The answer to that last question came to me instantly. It was all because of a certain vampire.

"Bella? Bella?" I felt someone shaking my shoulder; I lifted my head to see Rachel.

"I heard what Leah said to you, don't take it to the heart," She told me softly

I nodded and wiped my tears,

"You need to eat, you're looking sickly pale," She pulled me up, and we left the room.

Leah was no where in sight, as we went into the living room. Maybe she needed sometime out.

When I entered to kitchen, I saw Paul, Kim, Jared, and Billy sat at the table. Quil, Seth, and Embry stood by the basin and on the other side of the room stood Sam with his arms around Emily, and I understood why Leah, wanted too stay in the living room and the momentary pain on her face.

"Oh, Bella you're awake, how do you feel?" Sam asked

"A lot better but still worried," I took a seat next to Billy, and tucked in to the sandwiches Rachel handed to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily, Rachel, Kim, and I were in the kitchen clearing up after dinner. The Guys were all inside waiting for Carlisle, to give Jacob another check up.

As I was putting away the dishes, Quil came in,

"Hey, Carlisle's here, oh and another Cullen too,"

I felt my heartbeat increase in fear, Another Cullen. Who was it? I really couldn't handle Edward or Alice right now. Noticing my expression, Emily asked who it was

"Oh, it's the Blond chick,"

I was relieved but curious, why would Rosalie come?

We all went in to find Rosalie standing by the door and The Werewolves standing tense around the room. Carlisle had already gone in.

Her face lit up as soon as she saw me, "Bella, just the person I need to see, I have to talk to you, somewhere private perhaps," She told me, looking at the Wolves in disgust

"Okay, we can go into the kitchen," I offered

"Oh no, she's not talking to you alone, Leah, go with them," Sam ordered

Rosalie gave a fake sigh

Leah who was back, scowled at Sam, but obeyed, following us inside. We sat down at the table and Leah leaned against the counter.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked attentively

"Your humanity, Bella, give yourself a chance at life, live, have kids, grandkids, grow old, meet new people, try new things, don't throw it all away, just for Edward, he doesn't deserve you. You know I never wanted to be a vampire, I wanted to live, do you know why I was turned?" She asked me

"No I don't sorry," I said

"You see, in my human life I was 18, I was young and naïve, it was 1933, and I was engaged to the most eligible bachelor in town. Royce King." She practically spat the name. A look of anger crossed her pretty face.

"I wanted to grow old, have a family, I wanted children, and I was in love with the idea of love, and one night, I was coming home from my friend's house, and he and his friends were gathered on the street drinking, alcohol," she paused ominously

In addition, I feared something bad was coming up; Leah stopped pretending not to listen, and came to sit at the table.

"I did a very stupid thing that night, I went to them, not knowing they were drinking, they began harassing me, and they closed in on me. I begged his help but he just laughed. They raped me and I was left to die," Her eyes filled up with the tears that would never spill

I was already crying, and Leah eyes were watery, with her bottom lip trembling, I could tell she knew Rosalie wasn't lying.

"That's when Carlisle found me; I would have died that night if it wasn't for him, he gave me another chance to live, but this isn't living, I feel like I'm stuck in one moment in time, So Bella, I'm asking you too stay human, Edward will find someone else, he has eternity, and you don't. Please," She pleaded

Rosalie had no reason to tell me this because I was going to break it off anyway, but now I knew for sure that I had made the right choice.

I felt myself nod. She leaned forward and hugged me,

"How am I going to break it to Edward? he won't take it easy," I asked her

Leah looked shocked; Rosalie gave me a devious smile

"Prepare your speech, tell the Werewolves that you need to Edward, I'm sure that will shock them. Start the conversation with his name and try sounding upset, I know then he would freak out, then tell him off and demand why he hurt Jacob, and the conversation will flow itself and don't worry, I'll help in the background." she assured me

Then she turned to Leah

"Leah, don't hate her because of us, I know she loves Jacob, and don't judge her because she was almost in her family,"

"Ok, I won't, I still think she was mental, but don't worry," she began wiping the tears that were now falling

"Thanks for being here Leah, please take care of her, oh and don't phase until everything is cleared, or at least try to hide it," She told her

"No problem, of course," Leah said, she was actually attempting to be nice

We all rose and left the kitchen.

The second we stepped into the living room, Sam began to examine us. He looked at our tearful eyes and glared at Rosalie

"What did you do? Why are Bella and Leah crying?" he demanded, beginning to shake.

"Sam, calm down, she told Bella, about how her life was before she changed, and how Carlisle saved her from death, sort of," Leah said

Sam calmed down and looked at me for confirmation. I nodded,

He glared Rosalie once more and backed off. Then Carlisle came from Jacob's room.

"Carlisle, how's Jacob," I asked, fear filling me

"I say, thank goodness for the fast healing, he's on the road to recovery, now he can hear everything around him, but he cannot respond yet," Carlisle assured

I sighed with relief, Thank Goodness, Jacob was recovering!

"Thank you so much," I leaned in and hugged him

"No problem Bella, always happy to help, let's go Rose,"

"Just a minute, Carlisle," She turned to me

"Bella, I will keep in touch, remember what we talked about, and if you need anything give me a call," She gave a friendly hug and turned to Leah

"Leah, look after her," Rosalie put out her hand

"You know, you aren't half-bad for a leech," she gave a half grin and shook her hand

"You aren't half-bad for a she-wolf either," Rosalie replied, grinning back

Everyone else in the room was looking shocked at their encounter, but I was happy they were sorta getting along.

Rosalie turned and went to the door after Carlisle, waving before she left.

I was so glad Jacob was getting better, but I was worried about what Edward would do when I told him we were through. I still loved him but Jacob owned the bigger proportion of my heart.

**A/n: So, how was it, it sounded a little out of character to me, but this is a story, And Yay! she Chose Jacob..!**

**If you hated it, review!**

**In addition, if you liked it review. I still need to know how I did **

**Review, review, review!**

**Love ya all **

**Maleena**

**XXXXXXXXX**


	8. Chapter 8: Alice Comes To Her Senses

**A/n: Hi, sorry for the late update but my life has been shit so far. I just went through a breakup. I found out my boyfriend is a cheater. You see there was this new girl at school and I tried being her friend and being nice to her, but she would always cringe around me and I was confused. At the same time Daniel, (Boyfriend) and I were coming more and more distant and he made excuses about hanging out with me. Therefore, one day I went over to his house to surprise him and guess what I found. HE WAS FREAKING MAKING OUT WITH THE NEW GIRL! I left his house in tears, and broke up with him via text. Therefore, the breakup with Edward next chapter might be a little harsh because I might unleesh my anger on him.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga…**

Bella POV

As soon as the door shut, thick silence filled the room. Sam looked as though he was deep in thought about something, while Leah dropped on the couch looking bored. Not knowing what to do, I quickly excused myself to see Jacob. I was so glad Carlisle was helping Jake. Jake was recovering. God I would do anything to get my Jacob back know. I took Jacob's hand in mine and his heartbeat quickened again, though the Wolves knew that was because of me, so no one burst in.

I leaned down and kissed Jacob on the forehead, just then his fingers in my grip twitched and I stiffened as my heart swelled with hope.

_OMG! He moved, Jake moved! _

I brushed my lips against his forehead again just to make sure and…Yes! His fingers moved again.

"SAM! SAM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

The Pack burst into Jacob's room,

"What? What happened?" Sam questioned me frantically

"Jacob moved!" I announced simply

Sam's eyes went huge, "He moved? What?"

"Hold his hand a second," I put Jacob's hand in Sam's

I kissed his forehead again, and looked back up at Sam, who had a shocked but happy expression on his face

"He moved," He muttered, he turned to face the Pack "He actually moved," He told them

"Leah, go call Carlisle," Embry requested

"On it," She zoomed out of the room

I cupped Jacob's face in my hands; hopefully my Jacob was coming back to me.

Rosalie's POV

As we left La Push, I was glad I was free of the dog stench. As much as I wanted Bella to have a human life, why did it have to be a dog? Still if she loved them, then I was fine with it. The male dogs all smelled the same to me. Jacob smelled a little less disgusting from the rest. But the she-wolf, her stench was least of all, she was the first she-wolf in history, maybe it was different.

When I entered the Cullen house, Alice was instantly at my side.

"Rose, tell me everything, how is Bella, is she hurt? Is the dog dead…I mean awake yet?" She asked me

I ignored all her questions and simply asked, "Where's Edward?"

"He's gone hunting," Esme, answered from the kitchen

Good, know I could think freely without a crazy vampire poking around inside my head.

"Rose, answer my questions!" Alice demanded

"Jacob is recovering," I began and watched as her expression turned to a grimace, I knew she wanted Jacob's to die. Selfish Bitch!

"Bella is half-alive, her eyes were red, look she'd been crying, she's sickly pale, and when she smiles the light doesn't reach her eyes, I have a feeling she's going back under zombie depression." I told her gravely; ok I had exaggerated a little about 'the zombie depression part', but who knew, it could happen.

"Zombie Depression? Why? Edward's still here. He hasn't left her, they're getting married soon." Alice chirped, her eyes glazing out of focus for a second.

I palm-faced, "Alice, how can she get married when Jacob's in coma? And especially when it was Eddie who did it. Do you think Bella could be so heartless?"

"No Rose, you have it all wrong. Those dogs are manipulating Bella by acting helpless, because of the selfless person she is. Edward didn't mean it-" thankfully the phone rang, cutting off Alice's 'how the dogs can't be trusted speech'

I went and answered it, it was the Black's caller id, was Bella calling to break up with Edward already?

"Hello," I greeted

"Hello, is that you Rosalie?" it was the She-wolf, Leah

"Yes, it is Leah. What's up?" I asked

"Can you send Carlisle over quickly? Jacob just moved twice!" She announced, Carlisle had already left

"Leah, that's great. He's on his way over. Best of luck, I wish him the best." I told her, happy Bella could finally be with Jacob as a human

"Thanks a lot Rose, it means everything," Leah sounded grateful

"No problem Leah, I have to go now bye,"

"Bye," I put down the receiver

I turned to see Alice wearing a dumbfounded expression on her face. I smirked at her and went in the direction of the stairs at human pace knowing she would stop me.

"Rose! What. The. Hell. Was that?" She shrieked, "They are our enemies, why are you being so nice? Why are you encouraging them? Don't you want Edward happy?" _What about Bella? _

"What about Bella, don't you want her happy?" I retorted

"Oh, please Bella's just a human; she changes her mind too quickly…when she's one of us….." Alice trailed off lost in thought or searching Bella's future

"You mean, if she's one of us," I brought her back too earth

She just looked at me, not saying anything "oh come on Alice, I know the vision of vampire Bella is fading." I brought foreword

"Actually, it's already faded, her future is blank, just a while ago it was fuzzy but I knew I could still see something, but now…Nothing at all." She said in a tiny voice

"I told you Alice, Bella has made her choice, I'm sorry, she can't be your sister." I truly felt about this

Alice stared at me for another second, then

"It's okay Rose, I was being selfish, Bella deserves a chance at life, her heart can't help who it loves, and if I can't have Bella as a Vampire sister then a human sister it is," Alice assured me

Thank goodness! She had come to her senses.

"Thank Goodness Alice, we can't control Bella's life like this, she has to make her own choices." I was grinning

"I understand that now Rose, next time Carlisle goes La Push, I will go too and apologise," Alice told me

I Leaned in and gave Alice a hug, the only thing worrying me now was Edward's reaction.

**So, what do you think? It's a little short but I'm working on that**

**Here's a little message/poem/paragraph about Jacob, I actually borrowed it from someone **

_'**I really love Jacob Black.**_

_**I am seriously crazy about him.**_

_**Obsessively, stalkishly, in love with him.**_

_**Because he is better then Edward in EVERY way possible!. :))**_

_**I'm happy Bella chose Edward, but pissed she hurt Jake, though, because now I can have Jacob for myself. Screw Renesmee. **_

_**I was depressed with the last book, but happy that he's finally happy.**_

**_I couldn't live with him being depressed.'_ **

**I borrowed this from JacobsxImprint's profile, hope she doesn't mind, this is sorta how I feel. I added a bit too. **

**How do you guys feel? tell me by reviewing and please chack out my other story: My Guardian Angel, it is also Team Jacob, **

**Review! **

**Maleena xxxxxxxx **


End file.
